A Day In New York City
by KayKoala
Summary: One-Shot of Cory watching Lea film in New York


**Author's Note: None of these events are true representations of what happened with the Glee filming, it's merely a fictional story :) I might add more chapters and add to their time in NYC. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

****The cab pulled up to the home of Edith and Marc Sarfati causing Cory Monteith to smirk down at his phone. He had just finished a text messaging conversation with their daughter and had left her very unhappy...with good reason. When Lea had sent him multiple texts inquiring of his exact whereabouts at that present moment (apparently she was on a break), Cory had apologetically informed her that his plane had been delayed. Her response of "Are you fucking kidding me?" had proved that she was not particularly happy about this news. But her agony wouldn't last long as Cory made his way up to the front door of the New York residency. Ringing the bell he was greeted by a tiny, dark-haired woman to whom he automatically scrunched down to hug. "Hey Edith!"

"Hello! How are you, sweetheart. Come in. Lea doesn't know you're coming you said?" The woman questioned as she lead her daughter's boyfriend to the delicious smelling kitchen. Something was always cooking at the Sarfati house. It made Cory feel very at home. "Yeah, I told her my flight was delayed. She was pretty pissed but she'll love the surprise." He chuckled, taking a plate of casserole as Edith offered it. "Marc is heading out in a minute to see her so you can go with him. I'll see you this week." She pulled him down by force, planting a kiss on his cheek and Cory couldn't help but blush. He had never been a 'meet the parents' type guy but his relationship with Lea had been a lot of firsts for him. And he was sure more firsts were to come.

"Hey!" The short Jewish man greeted, a large toothy smiling brimming on his face. He clasped Cory on the back heartily. "Good to see you, Cory! Ready to go? Food for the road?" Marc chuckled and walked with the tall Canadian out to the car that occupied the driveway. As they found a place to park among the chaos of the city and the filming, Marc shoved his car keys into his pocket. "You go to her trailer and I'll bring her in?"

"Sure! Thanks!" Cory nodded, patting the man on the back before greeting some of the crew members. He made his way into Lea's familiar dwelling and glanced around at her stuff. Plopping onto the sofa, the actor sprawled onto his side and stole a breath mint from her coffee table. After only a few short moments he could already hear the recognizably loud voice chatting on the other side of the door. "I'm mad at him though, I wanted to see him today."

The door swung open and as it did so did his little girlfriend's mouth. Marc smiled at his daughters reaction and excused himself from the trailer, shutting the door behind him. "Liar!" Lea squealed, opening her arms to engulf the drummer in a hug. She clasped his cheeks with her tiny fingers and pulled him towards her for a long kiss.

"Mmmm you're minty." She declared, giggling and lifting her chocolate eyes to meet his.

"Stole your mints." Cory smirked, cupping her cheek in his hand and stroking her smooth skin with his thumb. "Wanted to surprise you, are you mad?"

"Noooooo. I'm happyyyyyy."

Cory chuckled and patted her back as Lea attached herself with a hug, swaying them both in place. "I'm so glad I have my favorite guys here with me today! I have to go get ready for a scene with Dean, wanna come?" She invited, pulling his arm towards the door. "Come on!"

There would've been no denying the request if he'd wanted to and Cory waved to the fans as Lea Michele pulled him out of the trailer. "How ya doing today?" He greeted, licking his lips and following the actress and her security to the location of the set. Things were hectic and moving at the speed of light but Cory was getting used to the chaos of filming in the city. It had been the same way the last time he had come to watch 'Rachel Berry' tackle New York, as well as the time when the whole group had been in the big apple a year before that. His eyes tore from Lea's odd facial expressions as one of the make-up artists finished her touch ups and extended a hand to his new company. "Hey! What's up, man?"

"Hey! Nice to see you!" Dean greeted, shaking Cory's hand. "Pretty crazy here, huh?"

"Yeah, I know! Having fun?"

"It's great!"

Before the new Glee star could get in another word, a little Sarfati was standing on his other side. "We filmed our first scene together and I almost fell flat on my face and he laughed at me!" Lea cackled. She tapped Cory's shoulder, taking advantage of their similar height level now that he was sitting. "Your scene starts in an hour and twenty minutes, I checked the schedule."

Cory gave a nod-feeling no need to inform her that he was well aware of his time commitments-and leaned in to peck her cheek gratefully. The shouts and calls of a two-minute-warning sounded and both Dean and Lea were off to their respective places.

Once the scene was finally over, Cory stood up from his seat and stretched out his arms with a yawn. Swinging his arms back and forth, he smiled goofily as he watched the short actress break character and start to make her way over to him. "You did great, baby." The actor greeted, squeezing Lea's hand and hugging her small frame to him as they began to brave the crowds back to the trailers. He gave a few friendly nods to the spectators and glanced down at his girlfriend. She was smiling but had her head ducked low which was a sure sign that she was uncomfortable. Cory gave a reassuring squeeze to her middle and gently pushed her in front of him as they reached the door.

"Great job, sweetie." Marc muttered, hugging his daughter and planting a quick kiss to her cheek. "Thanks, dad." Lea gushed, taking a swig from her water bottle. "Leave now, daddy, I have to get changed. You too!" She laughed, playfully shooing away a few of the crew members. "Love you guys bye!"

As soon as the door was shut, Lea flicked her tongue out seductively at Cory and chuckled, shaking her head. While they always managed to have playful moments, Cory knew she was strictly business. At least on tight schedules like today. At least until they headed home for the night...  
He watched her undress from her tight sweater and short skirt and quickly transform into her usual loose fitting clothes. "Did they leave your costume in here like I asked them too?" Lea questioned, looking around for the army attire.

The Canadian drummer nodded and gestured to the chair by her desk. "Yup! What's your next scene?"

"Chris and I have one more scene but it's pretty short. It's my last scene until the one with you later tonight! I'm gonna go grab dinner fairly soon though so..."

A knock at the door caught both of their attention and a now fully-clothed Lea poked her head out of the trailer. He heard the voice of his hair stylist saying the word 'shave' and Lea emitting an 'awwww' of protest.

"Need my face?" He chuckled, getting up from the sofa and giving a wave to the stylist.

"I do." She answered apologetically. "Do you want to go out there or can we do it in here?"

"I guess." Lea put in with a playful sigh, shutting the door behind the woman. "Don't get hair on my floor."

"Get hair all over her floor!" Cory smirked, taking a seat at Lea's mirror. The duration of the shave was filled with pouty protests from the Italian behind him that usually sounded something like, "I don't like this. Can he just keep it?" Lea would then laugh at her own jokes and put her own hands to her cheeks in mock distress.

"It'll grow back, It'll grow back." He chuckled, giving a subtle wink through the reflection of the mirror. As soon as the process was finished Cory made a goofy face as he examined his new look.

"Can I feel his face?" Lea inquired, smiling at the stylist and patting his smooth cheeks. "There's Finn, there he iiiiiis! See ya later, scruffs."  
Cory chuckled and took his own turn feeling his face as the former Broadway starlet grabbed her phone and purse. "Cory, do you want anything to eat?"

"I want...a lot...to eat..." He mumbled cluelessly, fixing his hair into place.

Lea watched his reflection impatiently. "Okay well what babe? Anything? Should I just get you what I get?"

"I don't know..." Cory scratched his nose and yawned, thanking the stylist as she gathered her things.

"Mkay well I'll get you something." Lea announced, opening the door of the trailer.

"Hey! Wait! I want a...a...Philly cheese steak."

That earned an eye roll from his girlfriend as well as a quick air kiss pointed his way as she headed for her car with security. "Hey, babe, wait." Cory hopped up from his chair and took a few long strides to catch up with her. Grabbing her hand he gave the crew members a grateful smile and pulled her to the car. "Got it from here." The Glee star chuckled, patting her back as he climbed into the car with her.


End file.
